Endless moment chapt 1
by KyuElf13
Summary: tidak mungkin kau melakukan ini semua .. / aku sudah membuat pilihan .. hasilnya yang kalian lihat ../ "Kau Leader yang pilih kasih, sok tegar,sok kuat dan sok menjadi yang terbaik!"/ "Tidak berguna ? Siapa yang membawa dunia K-pop pertama kali? Siapa sekarang yang membuat Korea selatan terkenal dengan banyak Boyband dan girlband ? Siapa boyband yang pertama mempunyai banyak membe


**"Endless Moment"**

Judul : Endless Moment Author : Park Hyo Woon a.k.a Aneke Andriyane Genre : Memories,brothership Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun - Kim Kibum - Leeteuk  
\- tan Hangeng Suport Cast : - Akan datang sendiri nya - Author Rating : Rating PG-13/PG 13+ Length : Chapter/Part

Summary :  
tidak mungkin kau melakukan ini semua .. / aku sudah membuat pilihan .. hasilnya yang kalian lihat ../  
"Kau Leader yang pilih kasih, sok tegar,sok kuat dan sok menjadi yang terbaik!"/  
"Tidak berguna ?

Siapa yang membawa dunia K-pop pertama kali? Siapa sekarang yang membuat Korea selatan terkenal dengan banyak Boyband dan girlband ? Siapa boyband yang pertama mempunyai banyak member hingga ada 15 ? Siapa boyband yang mempunyai Leader yang sangat sopan dan sangat bertanggung jawab? Siapa biyband yang mempunyai magnae yng sekaligus 3 ? Apa kau tau siapa dia ? DIA ADALAH SUPER JUNIOR!"

********* - Tahun 2015 - Seorang namja menatap sebuah minuman berakohol di tangan nya "Kau belum tidur?" Ucp namja duduk di samping nya sambil melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan jam 12 malam "Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung" Ucap nya sambil menunduk "Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Namja itu menggelangkan kepala nya "Tidurlah besok jadwal kita latihan untuk SS6 Encore" Ucap nya mengingatkan lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar nya "Ne Leeteuk hyung" Ucap namja itu lalu menuruti namja yang baru saja di panggil 'Leeteuk Hyung' itu * * Namja bernama Leeteuk ini menatap langit kamar nya posisi nya sudah menjadi Leader dari BoyBand ternama di Asia yang tak asing lagi yaitu 'Super Junior' dia menghela napas nya sekarang giliran dia yang tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan leeteuk-ah" Ucap nya bicara pada dirinya sendiri dia melihat ke arah kanan ranjang itu di tempati oleh dongsaeng nya yang selalu menempel padanya 'Lee donghae' leeteuk pun beranjak dari tidurnya dan membenarkan selimut donghae menyelimutinya sampai leher dan mengusap kepala nya "Jaljayo" ucp nya pelan lalu kembali ke ranjang nya dan menutup matanya mencoba tertidur dan memaksakan matanya terpejam biar bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan latihan besok "Endless Moment" Semua anggota super junior sibuk latihan untuk besok konser special mereka di SS6 ENCORE untuk merayakan hari 10tahun jadi super junior Sudah hampir 12 jam mereka latihan dengan lagu yang akan di bawakan di konser nanti "Istirahat!" Intruksi suara sang leader pun memberhentikan semua orang yang sedang latihan mereka pun langsung tergeletak merebahkan badan nya di lantai ruang latihan ini ada juga yang keluar ruang untuk membeli sesutu atau ke kamar mandi Leeteuk meneguk air nya hingga setengah dari botol nya dia menutup matanya dengan lengan sebelah kiri nya dan mengatur napas nya Akhir-akhir ini ada yang menganggu pikiran nya hingga membuat dirinya kadang tidak konsen untuk latihan tapi dia mencoba untuk menepis hal itu untuk sementara -puk- Seseorang menidurkan kepala nya di paha nya leeteuk melihat siapa dia Rambut coklat,badan nya sekarang tidak kurus seperti 2007 lalu, sekarang badan nya berisi sedikit gemuk siapa lagi kalau bukan sang magnae super junior 'Cho Kyuhyun' "Kau lelah?" Ucp leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala nya pelan "Ne,aku lelah jadi hyung jangan bicara dulu" Ucp sang magnae -sedikit- tidak sopan leeteuk memukul kepala nya pelan karna berbicara seperti itu "Hyung tidak mengajarkan mu seperti itu selama ini kyunie" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap sang leader ini dan tersenyum "Mianhae hyungie" Ucp nya pelan "Aku mencari kalian" Ucap namja berbadan kekar yang selalu di samping leeteuk bahkan menjadi couple nya yaitu 'Kangin' Leeteuk tersenyum pada nya dan kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di depan kangin dan leeteuk Kangin memberikan makanan pada leeteuk dan kyuhyun "Makanlah" Ucap kangin lalu membuka makanan nya sendiri dan memakannya lahap "Hyung tau saja kalau aku sedang lapar" Ucp kyuhyun lalu memakan makan nya "Setelah makan , minum obat vitamin mu kyunie" Ucap leeteuk mengingatkan dongsaeng kecil nya "Ne,Eomma" Ucap kyuhyun se'enak nya sambil makan Leeteuk dan kangin menggelengkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang magnae * * "Akhir nya selesai juga latihan nya!" Teriak namja bernama Lee Donghae sambil meregangkan tangan nya ke atas Ya mereka baru saja selesai latihan jam 2 pagi Anggota yang lain langsung pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mandi dan langsung tidur Tidak dengan 2 namja yyang sedang berebut remot tv di ruang tv ini ya selalu mereka 'Donghae dan Kyuhyun' -pletak- 2 namja berebut remot tv itu terhenti berganti dengan mengelus kepala mereka yang habis di jitak oleh seseorang yaitu 'Kim Heechul' "Berisik! Cepat pergi kekamar dan segera tidur untuk menyimpan energi untuk besok!" Ucap heechul menatap tajam 2 anak yang selalu rebutan remot tv itu "Ne Nuna!" Ucap mereka ber2 bersamaan lalu dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan mengunci nya "YAK! KALIAN MAU MATI?!" teriak heechul , leeteuk tersenyum setidak nya  
tidak dia yang selalu melerai 2 anak itu sendirian ada Kangin,Yesung dan Heechul yang selalu melerai 2 anak itu Leeteuk menepuk pundak heechul "Kha, pergilah mandi dan segera tidur" Ucap leeteuk , heechul memegang leher nya yang memang agak pegal "Ne, kau juga leeteuk-ah" Ucap heechul mengingatkan kembali lalu pergi ke kamar nya Leeteuk yang memang sudah mandi itu menatap ruang tv yang sering di jadikan 'rapat' ini yang memang agak berantakan,  
sepatu dimana-mana,tas tergeletak di meja dan di sofa,  
Jacket tergeletak di sofa, botol minuman di meja, leeteuk menghela napas nya apa mereka menjadi lebih ambsruk selama dia wamil ini? Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir Lalu mulai membersihkan semua nya * * - Leeteuk - Setalah membereskan semua itu aku terduduk di sofa  
Aku menatap dinding yang ada Foster album 'Sorry Sorry' album ke 3 kami yang berjumlah 13 member itu Aku menatap satu-satu hingga terhenti pada member china itu "Bagaimana kabarmu hangeng-ah" Ucap ku pelan lalu melanjutkan pandangan ku "Kau tidak ada kabar kibumie " Ucap ku menatap wajah magnae original yaitu 'Kim kibum' magnae ke-2 di super junior Tatapan ku matap 3 member bediri bersebelahan Yaitu 'Eunhyuk,Donghae dan Siwon' 3 member yang akan pergi wamil mengikuti Sungmin dan Shindong "Jaga diri kalian disana" ucap ku pelan aku pun menatap jam sudah menunjukan jam 3 pagi aku pun beranjak untuk memeriksa kamar member 'Kamar Heechul dan Kangin' 'Kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung' 'Kamar Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun' Mereka tertidur meringkuk di selimut mereka masing-masing 'Kamar Zhoumi dan Henry' Pun mereka sudah tidur "Endless Moment" Ya aku menyuruh zhoumi dan henry menginap disini, mereka semua tertidur karna terlalu cape aku masuk ke kamar ku dan melihat ke ranjang donghae dia tidur dengan tubuh membulen dengan selimut, kapan kau menjadi dewasa donghae-ah pikir ku sambil tersenyum lalu membenarkan selimut nya "Bagaimana kau akan wamil kalau muka mu dan kelakuan mu masih seperti anak kecil hm" Ucap ku lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhku dan tidur * * - SS6 Encore - Semua berjalan dengan lancar bahkan member pun mengambil foto elf beberapa di belakang panggung dan meng-upload nya di jejaring sosial mereka masing-masing Mereka mengajak elf bermain,ketawa dan bercanda seperti di konser yang super show seperti biasa . Semua member terduduk di panggung menatap layar besar di depan nya -hening- semua elf terdiam lampu konser pun padam hanya lampu berwarna biru shapire blue yang mereka pegang di tangan nya yang bercahaya Donghae menatap kebelakang nya menatap semua lampu itu dan tersenyum lalu melihat ke layar besar lagi -Vcr Encore- special Vcr nya tentang saat super junior di mulai '2005', perkenalan semua member 13, Super Show, bahkan saat bagian 'Kibum dan Hangeng' semua elf berteriak. Hampir semua Elf menangis menatap VCR itu mengingatkan mereka saat super junior dimulai dahulu. yang sangat tidak mudah perjuangan mereka tidak seperti BB/GB sekarang yang sangat gampang. semua member berdiri berjajar dari ryeowook sampai leeteuk Semua member terdiam sejenak menatap semua elf, elf berteriak mereka berpirasat ada yang akan member suju ucapkan jadi mereka terdiam semua "Endless Moment" Heechul menghapus air matanya oleh tisu di tangan nya bahkan dibantu oleh ryeowook "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menari awalnya, tapi setelah patah kaki saya itu bahkan lebih buruk, Eunhyuk akan selalu ada untuk menepuk punggung saya." Ucap heechul semua elf berteriak bahkan ada yang menangis "Siwon kami ... Dia akan selalu berada di sisiku tidak peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi." Siwon memegang pundak heechul dan seperti memeijit nya "Donghae kami ... Aku minta maaf aku benar-benar- .. Donghae kami adalah satu-satunya yang merengek-rengek pada saya di saat-saat ketika tidak ada yang berani merengek saya." Ucap heechul lalu menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangan nya Ryeowook dan siwon memeluk heechul "Ketika saya meninggalkan (untuk tentara) tidak banyak terjadi. Tapi, saya pikir saya akan benar-benar merindukan mereka .. banyak" Ucap nya lalu memeluk donghae yang menunduk semua elf berteriak sambil menangis "Hari ini menyenangkan. Akan lebih bagus nya lagi saat kita bertemu lagi di ss7!" Teriak eunhyuk * * - Album Devil Sukses - Setelah konser sukaes Saat album devil juga sukses semua berkumpul dan makan bersama Dan di beri libur selama 3 hari Dan mereka manfaatkan untuk beristirahat selama 3 hari libur -ddrrrtt-ddrtt- Handphone salah satu di meja itu bergetar tanda panggilan masuk "Leeteuk Hyung hp mu bergetar" Ucap eunhyuk memberikan hp nya pada Leeteuk yang berada agak jauh dari nya Leeteuk menerima nya dan menatap layar di hp nya kening nya berkerut 'no baru' pikirnya .. Apa itu sesaeng fans? "Endless Moment" Leeteuk tak menyangkat nya dia memyimpan hp nya di meja dan mengobrol dengan siwon dan donghae yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya -dddrrrtt-dddrrrttt- Hp itu bergetar kembali Leeteuk menatap hp nya sudah 3x no itu menghubungi no nya Ada apa ? pikirnya.. Leeteuk pun mengambil hp nya dan pergi ke luar ruangan lalu pergi ke tempat sepi "Yeoboseyo?" Ucap leeteuk pelan "Nuguseyo?" Tak ada jawaban leeteuk menatap layar hp nya tlpn nya masih tersambung "Anda masih disana?" "..." "Mianhae. Nuguseyo?" "..." Leeteuk geram karna tidak ada suara yang tlpn benar-benar mengerjainya pikirnya "Baiklah aku tutup tlpn nya" Saat leeteuk mau menekan tombol merah suara yang dia kenal membuat dia diam "Leeteuk.. hyung" Leeteuk menatap layar hp nya tepat nya pada no yang tertera di situ Leeteuk pun mengarahkan hp nya ke telinga nya pelan Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? "Ki..kibum-ah" Ucap leeteuk pelan namun dia yakin suara nya terdengar kesana * * Sudah seminggu leeteuk memikirkan ucapan magnae yang tidak pernah nongol itu "Kau ada masalah?" Ucap namja bermata sipit itu duduk di samping sang leader "Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi" Ucap nya lalu menatap sang leeteuk karna tak kunjung menjawab Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng sipit nya ini "Apa dia akan percaya ?" Ucap leeteuk dalam hati "Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Leeteuk menghela napas berat "Tidak ada. Tidurlah besok jadwal kalian bayak" Ucap leeteuk pelan Yesung berdiri dan menatap leeteuk "Kami sudah bilang kalau kau ada masalah cerita pada kami,jangan kau pendam sendiri" Yesung pun pergi ke kamar setelah bilang aeperti itu pada sang hyung tertua di super junior ini sekaligus leader ini Leeteuk mengusap wajah nya kasar "Mianhae ini terlalu berat" * * Semua member berkumpul di ruangan karna kebetulan saja jadwal mereka selesai secara bersamaan mereka mengobrol bahkan ketawa melepas cape mereka Leeteuk menggoyangkan gelas berisikan wine di tangan nya itu "Hyung kau aneh" Ucap namja di samping leeteuk itu meminum wine di tangan nya "Aku tau kau ada masalah hyung" Leeteuk dan kyuhyun saling tatap mereka seakan melupakan semua orang di ruangan ini "Kenapa hyung bohong" Leeteuk masih menatap sang magnae "Hyung kau aneh jinja!" Ucap kyuhyun prustasi karna gak di jawab oleh sang hyung "Sudahlah kyunie" Ucap leeteuk lalu menuangkan lagi wine ke gelasnya Leeteuk masih memendam masalahnya dia tidak berani menceritakan masalah ini * * Kyuhyun bangun jam 3 pagi langkah dia terhenti. Saat tatapan matanya menatap seseorang di meja makan siapa yg belum tidur pikir nya tapi itu seperti... "Leeteuk hyung?" Namja yg di panggil leeteuk itu menoleh "Kenapa kau belum tidur kyunie?" Kyuhyun duduk di depan leeteuk "Leeteuk hyung kau belum tidur?" Ucap kyuhyun balik bertanya Ayolah ini bukan leeteuk yang biasa nya Ini bukan sifat sang leader "Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun menatap leeteuk Leeteuk menatap sang magnae apa dia harus cerita ? "Hyung?" Leeteuk tak menjawab tatapan nya kosomg dia melamun "Hyung?" "..." "Leeteuk hyung!" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit teriak leeteuk tersentak "Kau kenapa hyung, kau tidak biasa ya seperti ini" Ucap kyuhyun lalu meminum air putih yang tadi dia ambil "Hm.. ini berat" Ucap leeteuk lalu menuangkan air putih kembali Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening nya aneh "Berat?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat aneh "Dia keluar" Ucap leeteuk pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh kyuhyun sangat jelas "Mworago?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun dan tersenyum "Tidak. Cepat tidur lah kau besok ada jadwal" Ucap leeteuk lalu beranjak dari duduk nya dan pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun menatap kepergian sang hyung "Dia? keluar? Nugu?" * * Kini Bulan berganti dari Juli ke Agustus . Semua member sudah vakum 2 tahun karana menunggu member kembali lengkap meskipun 3 member yaitu 'Donghae,Eunhyuk dan Siwon' Belum wamil tapi mereka sudah mulai vakum "Wwuahhh daebak sekarang tgl 19" Ucap eunhyul sedikit teriak "Terus kalau sekarang tgl 19 . Kenapa?" Tanya kangin menatap layar televisinya "Jangan bilang kau ada hutang Lee Hyukjae" Ucap kyuhyun menyelidik -pletak- Jitakan itu mendarat mulus nya di kepala sang magnae "Aish. Dasar monyet!" Umpat kyuhyun pelan sambil mengelus kepala nya Semua member tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala sudah biasa kalau mereka melihat 2 tak sama ini bertengkar hanya hal sepele Eunhyuk duduk di samping sang magnae "Member ada yang berulang tahun bulan ini" Ucap eunhyuk menjelaskan "Ahh ! Arra . Tgl 21 dia ulang tahun tgl 24 si kepala besar itu ulang tahun" Ucap kangin semangat "Ahh.. benar tgl 21 dia berulang tahun, 2 hari lagi" Ucap donghae pelan "Bagaimana kalau kita rencanakan sesuatu?" * * Leeteuk menatap namja di depan nya ini dengan pekat Sekarang dia berada di ruangan khusus rapat "Kenapa ini tiba-tiba?" Tanya leeteuk pelan Namja itu menatap sang leader "mianhae hyung" Ucap nya lalu menundukan kepala nya "Kau bisa memperpanjang nya bukan?" Tak ada jawaban dari namja itu "Kau sudah lama tidak memberi kabar pada kami, dan sekarang kau muncul tiba-tiba dan bilang seperti itu? Lihat hyung kibum-ah" Ya namja didepan leeteuk sekarang adalah Kim kibum magnae super junior yang di nyatakan Vakum di aktivitas super junior dan memilih fokus terlebih dahulu pada Acting nya Kibum menatap sang leader yang sudah menjaga nya ini "Apa kau melupakan kami?" Ucalp leeteuk menatap mata sang magnae Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya dan menunduk "Aku tidak melupakan kalian hyung, sama sekali tidak" Ucap kibum dengan suara parau ya dia menahan tangis nya Leeteuk mulai meneteskan air mata nya Dia masih tidak percaya ucapan di telepon itu ternyata benar "Kibum apa kau lupa pada Elf? Pada Elf kita? Pada Snowers? Pada mereka yang selalu menunggu mu? Pada mereka yang berharap kau kembali dari vakum mu di dunia Acting kembali bergabung dengan kami di Album kami bahkan di panggung ?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangan nya mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar Leeteuk menatap kibum "Hyung minta maaf kalau hyung tidak menjadi hyung yang baik untuk mu" Ucap leeteuk menunduk dan menangis Kibum langsung menatap leeteuk "Tidak hyung..jebal jangan menangis hyung.. hyung adalah hyung yang baik..." -TBC-

anyeong haseo aku baru buat ff ini ..  
jadi maaf kalau masih banyak tulisan yang salah .. *bow*  
aku tunggu review dari kalian kalau banyak aku lanjut..hehe :D  
Apa yang akan kibum lakukan?  
penasaran ?  
lanjut part 2 ya :)

-TINGGALKAN JEJAK-  
Tolong jangan kaya hantu gomiho ;V


End file.
